implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
War Algorithm idea (1865MG)
See- http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/War_Algorithm_(The_1848_game_Map_Game). © Copyright the aourther and creator Wipsenade. Whipsnade (talk) 15:22, August 11, 2014 (UTC) New map game Algol idea © Copyright the aourther and creator Wipsenade. Whipsnade (talk) 15:22, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Forts, aircraft and tanks # Many or major OTL/ATL defenses and fortified places: Defender + 10 # 100+ mounted cavalry at in play +0.5 # 500+ tanks at in play+ 1 # Armored vehicles ## Modern tanks (A1 Abrams, etc) + 4 ## WW2 Tanks (Sherman firefly, Panzer Mk III, JS1) +3 ## WW1 Tanks (Mk 1 Lozenge, Whippet, Renault Mk 1, etc) +2 ## Armored cars +1 #Defending: The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. #Air support: The player who has better air support gains +1 point. Technology #Technology: ##primitive tribesmen with stuff like boomerangs, Assegais and isihlangus, 0 ##Roman tec, +1 ##Christian Crusades technology, +2 ##Spanish/Portuguese conquistador, +3 ##American war of Independence +4 ##Napoleonic technology, +5 ##American Civil war +6 ##WW1 tech, +7 ##WW2 technology, +8 ##1960's tech, +9 ##1980's tech, +10 ##2010 technology +11 ##latest cutting edge technology+ 12 WMD #Nuclear war gives the atomic user ##+10 and defender -10 for strategic class arms, ##+5 and -5 for tactical class arms. ##SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima and 'suitcase' mini-bombs +2 and -2. ##Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. #Chemical weapons give the attacker +2 and the defender -1. #''Biological weapons are banned in my games since they are too risky to use!'' Finance and production #State of Economy: ##+5 (Flourishing), ##+4 (Good), ##+3 (Modest), ##+2 (Poor), ##+1 (Minimal), ##0 (Non-existent or collapsing). *Side with greater industry: +3 *Side with greater agriculture: +3 *Side with better tech: +3 The 'Numbers game' #Each nations fall into a military categories. It's +1 for each category. If you're a failed state or city state 0. If you're a super power +5. # Every nation militarily helping with their side= +2 # Every nation offering supplies to their side= +1 # Every vassal nation or guerrilla force in any way helping with their side= +1 # Acts by terrorists do not give any advantage in terms of algorithms, but they can be used to blow seats of government, state positions and top generals off. Tebel rebel armies add 1 point to the side that they are loyal to. #Side with greater population: +3 #Side with Greater armed forces: +3 #Armed Strength: +1 point for every 10,000 troops in the combatant's total military. #Labour force: +1 point for every 10,000,000 people in the combatant's total population. #Under either any hostile blockade of national borders and/or trade sanctions by a superpower: -4 to the victim. Cuse Beli- #Religious/psychotic mania motives (Crusades, Jihad, Nazi Waffen SS in Russia and alike) = +5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. #Ethnic and cultural war motives (Hutus Vs Tutsis in Rwanda and alike)= + 4 to the attacker. #Moral motives (setting right a historic injustice)= + 3 to the attacker. #Political motives (anti-communism and alike)= + 2 to the attacker. #Economic war motives (oil wars and alike) = + 1 to the attacker. #No motive given= - 1 to the attacker since both players and ATL troops deserve to know why and may get upset by a lack of motive. Terrain- #Location type ##Small island or attol (Tarawa, Okinawa, Moyotte, South Georgia, etc,): 3 Defender, -2 Attacker ##Plains: -2 Defender, 2 Attacker ##Snowy Plains: 2 Defender, -2 Attacker ##Tundra: -3 Defender, -3 Attacker ##Polar Ice shelf/glacier: 2 Defender, -3 Attacker ##Forest: 2 Defender, -1 Attacker ##High mountains (Andies, Rockies, Alps, Alti, etc): 4 Defender, -5 Attacker ##Desert: -1 Defender, -1 Attacker ##Jungle/Rain-forest: -2 Defender, -2 Attacker ##Marsh/swamplands: -1 Defender, -1 Attacker #Other ##Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, + 5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar to)-11. ##Armed expatiation in large nations and regions with extremism climates like OTL 2012 Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 ##Urban warfare also occers in big cities of over 5,000,000 people like OTL 2012 Kinshasa, Tianjin, Tokyo, Mexico City, London, New York, etc- Attacker-2, Defender+3 ##Attacks on major cities count as their own battle and need their own algo. Nation capitals (like Washington DC, London, Lima, etc), and cities over 15,000,000 population (like Shanghai, Karachi, Beijing, Lagos, etc ), or historically major cities like medieval Beijing and Constantinople. ##Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island (first round only, so as your troops make a beach head landing), the attacker - 4 and defender + 5. Psychology # Victim nations' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. #War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 years in a row -5 due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 2 years. #Fresh Military: If the army attacking or being attacked is new, +2 #Morale: ##-10 In face of larger army, ##-15 for completely surrounded, ##+5 for in face of a smaller army, ##+10 for surrounding enemy. ##If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -1 to his opponent in this battle. Tactics #Control of the Seas: 3+ attackers, or 5+ defenders. (The nation with a superior navy in that area, that has control of the seas of the areas, has a major advantage, due to blockading ports, or cutting off the enemy's supplies. #Armed forces leadership (Depending on who is leading the army, if he historically successful leader like FldM. Rommel, Attila the Hun, etc.) Attacker: 1+ Defender: 1+ *Blitz: Only available if the battle is the first of the war, or if the army is entirely light/medium tanks with air support. -4 Defender, +4 Attacker *Heavily bombed: Only available if the defending positions have been bombed for the past three months. -3 Defender, +3 Attacker *Scouts: If the attacker has sent scouts ahead (10% of the entire force, if the palyer declares them scouts) to scout enemy positions. Scouts may not participate in the overall fighting. -2 Defender, +2 Attacker. *Guerrilla Tactics (if you have no aircraft or armor in play): +3 Support from the Populace *Democratic Government supported by People +4 *Non-democratic Government supported by People +2 *Non-democratic Government unsupported by People -2 *Democratic Government unsupported by people -4 *War unsupported by People -6 *War with a unrelated civilization prior to 1900 (Ottomans Vs Chinese, Rome Vs Genghis Khan, etc) Attacker -5. Getting technical *Side under a blockade- 3 *Side under sanctions by a major power (Prussia, USA, USSR, France, etc)- 10 *Side under sanctions by middle power (Portugal, Spain, Ottomans, Turkey, ect)- 5 *Side under sanctions by a minor power (Motenegro, Zululand, Bolivia, Denmark, etc)- 2 *The player did not upgraded theinfrasructureduring the last 50 years (no new railways, factories, mines, roads, power stations, docks, etc)- 1 *The player did not biuld any supply or assult ships (applys only in attacking a island or coastline after 1910).- 1 ##If the nation attacked is bigger than OTL Ukraine, or if the front line, if a perticlar war zone is specifyed, is longer than the total border length of OTL Ukraine, then it must be divided and done in 2 'fronts'. 1 algo per front, each front affecting 1/2 the battle. - ###If it is bigger than OTL India, use 4 'fronts' instead. 1 algo per front, each front affecting 1/4 the battle. Calculations- #Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins. #Do this for every turn your warring in. #The result goes on the War Algorithm Result (The 1865 Game Map) page for record. Category:The 1865 map game